Limelight, After Armageddon
by pinkcat4569
Summary: In 'After Armageddon,' Becker's heroic moves make him an internet sensation. These are small scenes about life in the limelight if you aren't familiar with that phrase, it just meets life in the public eye: fame once the ARC's mission is out in the open. Though After Armageddon was dark and tense, these are mostly light and humorous.
1. Chapter 1: Limelight

Title: Limelight, After Armageddon

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Description: In 'After Armageddon,' Becker's heroic moves make him an internet sensation. These are small scenes about life in the limelight (if you aren't familiar with that phrase, it just meets life in the public eye: fame) once the ARC's mission is out in the open. Though After Armageddon was dark and tense, these are mostly light and humorous.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. These are just for fun.

839 Words

Author's Note: This is sort of a sequel, but not really. I'm not sure where this is headed, but for now, I'm probably going to put each member in a video or TV spot promoting the ARC. We'll see where this goes.

Chapter One: Limelight

Jess called them all into Ops. "What's the emergency?" asked Matt.

Jess giggled. "Watch the screen."

They were expecting another news report on the anomalies and incursions. That's not exactly what they got.

Becker's face flashed across the monitors. Alanis Morrisette's "Guardian' played as Action Man burst across the screen, firing boldly at future predators.

"It's a Soldier Boy video," said Connor.

More shots of Becker in action played: swatting a giant mosquito, leading his men into a room of raptors, kicking a large crocodilian in the snout.

"You're so heroic, baby," said Jess.

Becker smiled at her, but his face was red. Jess knew he didn't like all the attention.

"It looks professional," said Connor, "not one of the usual fan girl vids."

Jess bopped her head to the sweeping rock music. "It's so you," she said, singing along, "I'll be your guardian for life…"

The others laughed.

"Why are they focusing on me still?" asked Becker, watching the video with annoyance.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Abby. "You've got it all: drop dead good looks, big guns, and plenty of testosterone."

"The guns are technically mine," said Matt.

"And my parents get the credit for my looks," said Becker.

"And the extra testosterone?" asked Connor.

Becker shrugged. "The military?"

"Sh! I'm watching my baby save the world. Set to music," said Jess. She smiled while she danced in her chair. "I love this! I swear, if I wasn't already in love with you, this would do it!"

"You do look hot," said Abby. Connor raised an eyebrow while she laughed.

"What is the purpose of this film?"

"Exactly, Emily. It doesn't have one," said Becker. "In fact, it mucks up the truth. According to this, I'm a one-man army."

The team all laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You are, mate," said Matt.

Abby and Connor nodded.

"You're all I need," said Jess.

"Ew," said Connor.

The music swelled as Becker did a double flip onto the back of an allosaur, firing directly into it before jumping off and landing on both feet.

"They don't even have to add special effects," said Connor, with a grin.

"This is embarrassing," muttered Becker.

"How? These clips are all you," said Abby. "Nothing is made up or manipulated. "

Matt smirked. "You really act like this on a daily basis."

"Mmm, you are quite heroic," said Emily, watching Becker squash a giant centipede with his truck.

"I act this way in battle," said Becker, not amused. "This minimizes the danger. I'm set to music for God's sake!"

Jess giggled. "I'm sorry, Becker, but I like it. A lot."

"Oh, God," whined Becker. "You didn't record it, did you?"

She looked at him with a grin. "What do you think?"

He groaned.

"Actually, I didn't even need to," she said. "It's all over the web and telly."

"Great. Wait until Lester hears. He'll be raving."

"Not at all, Captain. It's positive publicity," said Lester, joining the group. "Now that our secret is out, the ARC needs as much favorable PR as possible. I am a little perturbed that I was not notified in advance."

"Can't you make them take it off?"

"Captain, why would I do that? No, in fact I've pitched my superiors a little idea. We should have more promos for the ARC, using real staff. As the main team, you will be the featured stars."

"No bloody way!"

"Don't we have enough to do?"

"Cool! I want mine all sci-fi maybe with a super hero kick to it!"

"Count me out. I only deal with creatures."

"I do not understand. Why would we do our jobs set to a musical score?"

"Yay! Do we get special outfits?"

"Patience people! The details are still being worked out."

"This is so exciting!" cried Jess, running into Becker's arms. "I can't wait! I get to be in the video right? I mean, I'm not in the field, but I am an important member of the team."

"You can have my spot," said Abby.

"You will all be included and expected to cooperate, and you, Becker," said Lester, "you will be especially featured."

"No, please," begged Becker even as his girlfriend jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sorry but it seems you've become the ARC poster boy."

The captain moaned.

"Ooh! My baby's a star!"

Becker turned green. "I don't want to do it."

"Of course you don't," said Lester. "You're a man of skill and integrity: two things far removed from the world of public media. I'm sorry. It's an order and not only from me."

Becker growled.

"He'll be fine. I'll work on him," said Jess.

"Good. Jess, I'm appointing you his media aide and consultant. Turn him into someone lovable and approachable will you?"

Becker raised his eyebrow. "You didn't hire me to be approachable and lovable."

"Rest assured, Captain that after this farce is all over, I expect you to revert to your normal self: blowing things up and shooting at will.

Becker smiled. "That's a relief."

Jess giggled.

Author's note:  Did you notice that I gave each character a line after Lester informs them they'll be in videos? Can you pick them out?


	2. Chapter 2: Becker's video

Chapter Two: Becker's video

"Becker, your lieutenant will take over today, possibly tomorrow. You will be filming."

Becker groaned and Jess gasped with delight.

"Filming what?" she asked.

"A new video, actually," said Lester.

"With music?" asked Jess. "Ooh, you looked so….amazing in the last one."

Becker groaned. 'This is an order?"

"Yes."

"What's the song?"

"I have no idea," said Lester, "but this time, rather than taking visuals of the Captain from eye-witness clips, the action will be scripted."

"You're an actor!" cried Jess, jumping on Becker.

"Scripted? You're joking! Lester, I'm a soldier, not a bloody actor," Becker said. He glanced down at Jess and smirked. "Even if it does excite my girlfriend."

"You'll be fabulous," she said.

"You better be," said Lester. "Jess, go with him. Keep him from shooting anything or anyone."

"Yay! I'm going to see a video made! Becker, sweetie, you're going to be in it!"

"Hooray," said Becker sarcastically.

The next morning, Jess sat at the edge of her seat watching the action unfold. She was in the thick of the action, right next to the cameras and the producer.

"Pity we couldn't get the ARC director to relent on the costume," said the video director, looking at Becker in his normal ARC uniform. "Not that what you wear is bad. It's just plain, and black. Actually, it's a little intimidating."

Becker smiled, and winked at Jess. "That's what I like about it."

Jess shook her head, chuckling.

The director said sadly, "We had this suit all worked out: dark gray pants with red, white and blue trim on the sides, representing the national colors. Then the top was light gray with dark gray patches on the shoulders and across the chest, resembling armor. Oh, and there was a small Union Jack in the corner."

"Sounds silly," said Becker. "I thought the idea of this…video…was to promote the ARC, not fiction."

The director was a man of average height and weight with bushy black hair that looked like it hadn't been combed for a while. He wore sunglasses constantly. "You know, most of the time I deal with eager, glamour-struck actors and musicians who would do anything to be on film."

Becker just stared.

The director sighed. "Try to act like you want to be here."

"I don't."

"I do!" Jess cried with excitement.

The director laughed. To Jess he said, "You're perky. I don't suppose you can somersault and fire a weapon?"

"No. Sorry."

"Pity. You're cute."

"Watch it," warned Becker. Lightly snarling.

Jess giggled. "Becker, you don't snarl at a compliment. You give thanks." She turned to the director. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I like you."

She giggled more. "May I…" she said, gesturing at Becker.

"Oh, I'd appreciate any help you can give."

She smiled. "Becker, sweetie, just pretend you're on a mission."

"I have a problem with that sentence: the word 'pretend."

"Oh, baby, just relax and have fun."

"He looks like he's allergic to fun," said the producer.

"I am."

The producer sighed. "Let's just get through this, Ok? Try and give me a break, huh? I'm just doing my job."

Jess nodded. "That's right. He'll behave, Mr. Producer, sir."

The man laughed. "Oh, I _really_ like you. Call me Chuck, honey."

Becker growled and took several steps toward Chuck.

"Easy! It's just another compliment!" cried Chuck, backing up and throwing his arms protectively in front of his face.

"I'd stop making them," said Becker through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. My boyfriend gets a bit impossible when he's jealous."

"No worries," said Chuck, keeping his distance. "Let's get back to the video. Now, Captain, your stunts are fine…"

"Stunts? That infers my actions are silly and unnecessary," he said, "like this video."

Jess rolled her eyes. "We all know it's really you and you're a legitimate man of action."

"Yes, exactly Jess, uh, I mean Miss Parker," Chuck said quickly, "He's a hero. We're just trying to recapture your heroics on screen."

"Without calling up an anomaly and a creature," said Jess.

"We don't want innocents in danger, right?" asked Chuck. "So, just work with me."

"Fine."

"OK," said Chuck. "We've got the action moves down perfectly. We just need some close-ups on you. Try not to look at the camera and above all no silly faces."

"Not a problem," said Becker.

"Didn't think so," said Chuck. "Just run down, do some action stuff, maybe some flips, then I want you to stop at the wrecked car and pose."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "I don't…pose."

Jess giggled. "Just stand there, flexing your muscles and looking all sexy."

"Sexy?" asked Becker.

Jess smiled and said, "You are. You know it." They exchanged smirks. Then Jess said, "Ooh. I know. Stand like you do when you're waiting for Connor to stop his science babbling. Be kind of bored-like, aloof."

"Oh. Ok. That I can do," said Becker.

"Great," said Chuck with an appreciative smile to Jess. "Let's do this, people!"

A few moments later rock music played, specifically, "Let it Rock," by Kevin Rudolph. Jess thought it fit him perfectly. Becker ran down the set, did a couple flips and briefly struck a pose.

Which he quickly ruined by saying, "Wait. Where's my gun? I should have a gun."

"Cut! Captain! There's no speaking here!" cried Chuck, growing more frustrated.

"Sorry, but really, I would never run into an incursion unarmed."

Jess nodded. "Never. Neither would I."

Chuck rubbed his aching temples. "This isn't a real incursion! Just, try to do as I direct, please?"

"I can't. It's so unrealistic," said Becker. "You don't really want people to think the ARC goes around unarmed, do you?"

Jess again nodded. "He's right."

"Fine. Hold on," said Chuck, mumbling, "This thing's budget is going higher and higher. Prop guy! "

Chuck and a pudgy man talked and then there were a few minutes of just standing around. Then the prop guy came back holding an assault rifle.

"Here," said Chuck, handing the gun to Becker.

"Is that real?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled, waving the gun in the air. "No, but it's darn close. I was almost fooled. Almost. My compliments to the prop department."

The prop guy smiled and gave a little bow.

"Can we please complete this video?"

"Sure," said Becker. "I'm armed and happy."

Jess giggled.

"Good. Ready?" asked the director.

Becker nodded.

The music began again, and Becker ran down, brandishing his weapon. Suddenly he dropped down, crouching like he was protecting himself. He jumped up, ran a bit, and then did a somersault. He then continued, jumping over debris in the fake street.

Jess covered her mouth to stifle a yelp. Her man was so sexy.

Becker ran for the car. He paused beside it, standing firm, muscles rippling. He ended with a dead sexy, serious stare.

"Cut! Beautiful! Captain, that was awesome!"

Jess bounced in the chair, giddy with excitement. "That was wonderful, baby!"

Becker blushed. "Thanks. It was fun, actually."

Chuck laughed. "You're the man. We're almost finished. Now, hold the pose while we send in the girls."

"Girls?" asked Jess.

Chuck nodded. He nodded for the music.

Then four beautiful, scantily-clad girls ran in, swarming around Becker and running their hands all over his body.

Jess' eyes bugged out and her face paled. "Cut!" she screamed.

Chuck almost had a heart attack. "Miss Parker…you aren't allowed to do that," he said with a controlled, calm voice.

"Sorry, I just…do they have to, uh, touch him?"

Becker chuckled.

"Miss Parker, they're showing their appreciation for the Captain, who just heroically saved their lives."

"That's too much appreciation."

"It's just pretend Jess," Becker said, absently staring at the girls' legs.

"You, hush! And keep those eyes trained on me!"

Becker laughed. "Sorry. I can't help admiring beauty, Jess."

The girls giggled.

Jess clicked her heels toward Becker and jabbed him roughly in the chest. "These are the only legs you're allowed to ogle," she said, kicking out hers.

"They are my favorite," he said as she frowned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you get plenty of stares, do you not?

"Not the point right now."

Becker laughed and kissed her. "First of all, I love you. Secondly, I'm just trying to follow orders."

"Nice try, but Lester didn't include checking out pretty girls' legs."

He chuckled again. "Ok. I apologize. I promise, you get all my attention from now on."

"I better."

Chuck groaned. "I should have agreed to make the talking fruit underwear commercial instead. Can we please get this video done?"

Jess and Becker nodded.

"Fantastic. Let's do this!" cried Chuck to the people on set. He took a deep breath.

Jess sulked back to her chair, and sat quietly with her arms folded against her chest. She did not look happy.

"OK. Action!" cried Chuck.

Becker posed, the girls ran in and to Jess' relief the girls showed some restraint. This time no one touched Becker below the belt.

"Cut! That's a wrap. We're done people!"

Jess ran over and hugged Becker.

"Glad that's over," said Becker.

"Me too," said Jess.

"Me three," said Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3: Armageddon Relived

Chapter Three: Armageddon Relived

Jess sat in Ops. Suddenly the alert sounded. A short time later, strong arms appeared on her shoulders. She moved her head up and stared into the eyes of Becker.

She smiled.

"What have we got?"

"Multiple future predators," she said.

He sighed. "Right. I'm on it."

He began to move, but Jess caught his hand. "No. You can't. The other teams are all out. You can't handle this alone. You'll be outnumbered."

Becker smiled sadly, and kissed her forehead. "I have to," he said softly.

A tear ran down Jess' cheek. "I know," she said, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. "Be careful."

He smiled. "Always."

He ran to the lift. Jess called out, "I love you."

As the lift closed he said, "Love you too."

Jess sat trembling, looking at the monitors. The lights flickered. She felt the whole room shake.

"Jess, what's going on?" asked Becker through comms.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Focus on the mission. I don't want you distracted."

More tremors.

"Jess, what's that shaking sound?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me," he said. It sounded more like a plea than a demand. "Jess, are you under attack?"

Jess took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know."

Becker was silent. "Call someone from security. Now."

"We're too understaffed."

"Jess…"

"I'm fine, Becker. Get your mind on your situation. There are two predators coming up on your position."

"Copy. Jess, get your EMD."

"Yes. I have it," she said, lying. At that moment, she pulled it out of the drawer. "I'm armed. Happy?"

"Yes," he said. Then Jess heard EMD fire.

"Three more after those."

"Copy."

Jess felt a loud shudder and heard several clamoring bangs.

"Jess?"

"Here, still. Heads up, Becker: more future predators. I see two…four….God, now there's about….eight."

"I'll be fine, Jess."

A loud boom echoed through the comms as Jess was knocked from her chair.

"Jess!" screamed Becker.

Jess lay on the floor as debris fell around her. Then smoke or dust drifted through.

"Jess! Answer me!"

"I'm alright. I…don't know what's going on. I think we were hit by something," she said. She felt more tremors. She pulled herself into the chair. "I'm back. Wow. You took down all eight?"

"Yeah. Back to you, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't. I'm….doing my job. OK, the anomaly is still open. More predators just swarmed through." She paused. "Becker…" she whispered in horror.

"How many came through?"

Tears fell freely. "About twenty," she said. Twenty future predators and he was alone. He was doomed.

"Understood. Jess, if it…gets bad…I want you to look away."

"Becker," she said with a sob. "I…"

"It's Ok, Jess. This is my life. I'm sorry, though. And…I love you."

Jess closed her eyes. She was sobbing freely now. "I love…"she began, but a huge impact jarred her to the floor again, knocking chunks of wall and ceiling down on top of her.

She was stunned. It was dark now and dusty. She was able to push the debris off her. She felt like she was OK. She was able to crawl. She could see the light of the ADD, but several monitors were down, including the one tracking Becker.

She got to the ADD, but she couldn't reach anyone on the Comms. She looked toward the Ops entrance. Debris was piled in front, but there was a small hole through. She sat for several minutes, catching her breath, and trying to figure out what to do.

Then she heard the growl coming through the hole. She sat in terror as the growls got louder. Then the debris around the hole in the door began to move. She realized a creature was digging.

To her.

She sat, petrified. She looked around for the EMD. Nothing. More debris shifted. She looked for a place to hide. Nothing.

Claws appeared. Then a reptilian body. Then two deep red, inhuman eyes peered at her.

A loud shriek ran shivers down her spine. She saw the large, gecko-like monster slithering toward her. Blood dripped from its enormous teeth. It was about her size, maybe even bigger. She didn't know if it was prehistoric or future.

It crawled toward her. Now, just inches from her it shrieked in triumph.

Jess closed her eyes, ready to die.

Zap!

Jess looked up. The creature lay unconscious before her.

"Not my woman, you don't," said a familiar, sexy voice.

Jess hopped up and ran into Becker's arms. They kissed passionately.

"How?" she began.

Becker just smiled. "Reinforcements made it in time."

She laughed with relief. "Did they ever," she said, throwing her arms around him.

"What were you trying to say, by the way?" asked Becker, with a twinkle in his eye. "We were cut off."

Jess smiled. "You know what."

He raised his eyebrow. "Say it again."

"As many times as you want," she said. "I love you. I love you. I love…" this time she was cut off by his kiss.

They held each other, kissing deeply, their hands caressing each other's bodies. A sweeping love song filled the air.

"Cut! Now that is how you make a video!" cried Chuck.

Jess giggled. "I got so caught up in it, I forgot it was pretend."

"I know. We're both shaking," said Becker.

Jess nodded, and returned to his arms. "It was kind of intense for a love song video, wasn't it?" she asked Chuck.

He shrugged. "The brass said they wanted a personal video about the emotions of ARC staff as they try to save the world. I think we've given them that."

Becker snickered. "I think so," he said. "Personally, I'd watch it."

"Just for your hero status," said Jess, chuckling.

Becker smiled, then asked about the song that was playing, "it sounds familiar."

"It should. I'm always playing it. It's called 'Crazy for this Girl,' by Evan and Jared."

Just then the line was sung, 'Right now, face to face, all my fears pushed aside. Right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life…with you."

"Oh, that song," said Becker with a smirk. "It makes you…friendly."

She blushed, laughed, and kissed her boyfriend hard, and they began making out.

"Whoa! Keep it family-friendly, please!" cried Chuck, laughing.

"Sorry," said Jess. "Can we see the video?"

"Still have to digitally add the creature in," said Chuck. "Although the stand in was terrifying."

"But not intentionally," said Becker, looking to the 'creature,' which was actually a guy in a costume.

"Oi! I was sensational!" cried the beast. It yanked off its head, revealing Connor Temple. "Didn't you see how Jess shook with fear?"

Jess giggled. "You had me scared, all right."

"That's what I'm saying," said Connor.

Becker smirked. "Connor you don't need a costume to terrify me."

"So, Mr. Director, how do I look?" he asked.

"You do know that when we add the digital creature, no one will see you, right?"

"But I'll know," said Connor with glee. "I'm in a video!"

"About us," said Becker.

"Our love," said Jess, laying her head on Becker's shoulder. They both grinned sweetly.

Connor looked ill. "Now I'm terrified."

Author's Note: Surprise! At first this was straightforward and obviously a video. I like it this way. It's fun and has a twist.


	4. Chapter 4: Life with a Sex Symbol

Author's Note: I named the store owner in After Armageddon Fred? I have an original character named Fred, Lt. Fred Flowers. Oh well, he doesn't appear in either Armageddon story so I guess it's OK. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter Four: Life with a Sex Symbol

"Hi Fred," said Jess, as she walked into the corner shop.

"Jess, how are you?" he asked. Becker walked in just behind her. "I see you're still with the Captain. Any time you want to ditch him…"

Jess giggled. "Sorry. He makes good hot chocolate."

Becker nodded. "I do, really."

Fred chuckled. "Yeah, but I stock the stuff and all your chocolate bars."

Jess looked at Becker. "He has a point, honey."

Becker chuckled. "You'd bankrupt him in a week.'

"True. She would."

"It wouldn't take that long," Jess said with a smile. "Speaking of chocolate I only have three left…in the car, and just two in my bag, plus less than five hidden in our flat."

"Sorry, Jess. I'm not in love with you anymore," said Fred.

She smiled as she bent over the chocolate bars.

Becker just laughed. "So how's business?"

Fred smiled. "Pretty much back to normal, thanks to you and the ARC."

"Did you say ARC?" asked a young woman,. "I love that place! There's this one hottie that's all over the internet…" she stopped abruptly as she got a good look at Becker.

She squealed. Loudly.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" she squealed more. "You're gorgeous!"

Becker turned bright red.

"You're so awesome!" she babbled. "I love you!"

'Um…thanks."

She giggled hysterically. Then she pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. "Oh, my god! Say something! Please."

"Uh…what would you like me to say?"

"I love that voice!" Then she blushed and stepped closer to him. "I melt to that voice," she said softly.

Becker looked nervously around for Jess. He needed protection.

Instead he got another fan girl's attention.

"You! OMG! I love you!"

"I know, right?" said the first girl.

"You're….brilliant!"

"Um…Thanks. I should go," Becker said, still looking for Jess.

"No! Don't leave yet, please!" cried the second girl. She too started filming with her phone.

Two more girls, even younger, saw Becker and their jaws practically hit the ground. They squealed together, making Becker jump.

He looked at Fred for help. "Got somewhere I can hide?"

Fred shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry, Mate. You won't fit behind the counter."

"I could try."

"Pose with me! My mates won't believe me otherwise," said the third girl. She stood very close to Becker and took their picture.

"OMG! Why didn't I think of that?" asked the second girl. "I want a picture with you too!"

She started shoving the third girl.

"Hey! I saw him first. I want a picture!"

There was now a fist fight going on between all four girls.

"Um…help?" asked Becker to Fred.

"Girls, please! There's enough of the Captain to go around!" Fred cried. They didn't appear to hear him because they began pulling at Becker and touching his abs, face, and other places.

"Watch the hands!" Becker yelled, grabbing his bum.

Fred laughed loudly.

"Don't' stand there laughing at me! Get Jess!"

Just then, she rounded the corner, arms loaded with groceries and chocolate. "I think I need a basket…."

She stopped, staring at four teenage girls playing tug of war…with her boyfriend as the prize.

"Becker, what's going on?"

"Jess! Jess!" cried Becker, pushing the girls fairly harshly, trying to get to the safety of his girlfriend. He finally reached her and actually hid behind her.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls cattily.

Jess was stunned by the rudeness. "I'm…Jess?"

"My girlfriend. "

"Oh, darn it."

"Aw…."

"How old are you?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jess.

Becker chuckled. "She's old enough."

"If you're dating her you could date me," said the first girl.

Fred laughed. Becker looked ill. "Sorry, but…" before Becker could finish, the fourth girl found her voice.

"Are you guys, like, really together?"

Becker held onto Jess for dear life. "Yes. We are very together. Very."

"Men are notoriously fickle," said the second girl.

Jess stifled a laugh. This little girl was well acquainted with men, was she? Jess was just a few years older and men continued to remain a mystery. Even Becker.

"Not me. I love her. I love this little woman," said Becker.

"Thank you," said Jess.

"I'm giving you my number, just in case," said the first girl.

"No way! I'm giving him mine!"

"You're too young!"

"I'm as old as you!"

"Ladies, please!" cried Jess. "The captain will happily accept all of them."

"I will?"

Jess glared at him. "Yes. You will. You're a gentleman."

"Oh, I know he is. He's so selfless."

"Saving innocent strangers."

"Kicking dinos in the skull while looking so hot!"

Fred covered his mouth to keep from laughing and embarrassing his customers.

Becker took the numbers. Unfortunately, one girl tried to hang onto his hand a little too long. Jess had to pull him free.

"Bye!" said one of the girls, blowing Becker kisses.

"Call me!"

"I love you!"

The girls all left. Becker fell against Jess, sighing with relief. She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Fred laughed. "I may have to get some more security measures."

"Do. Please. For my protection," said Becker, laughing along.

"You two are both horrible. Poor little things."

"What? Poor little things?" asked Becker, his voice rising in pitch. '"Seriously, Jess? They tried to pull me apart!"

"Becker, their hormones are raging."

"Exactly. I'm still terrified."

Fred kept laughing. "Maybe Jess should be armed."

"That's not a bad suggestion, actually."

"Becker!"

"Not with a lethal gun of course, maybe a tazer."

"Water gun would probably work," said Fred.

"Stop it! Besides, you'll ruin their clothes and makeup," said Jess, practically.

"Hit them where it hurts, I like it," said Becker.

"You frighten me, sometimes," said Jess.

Loud pop music was heard from a car parking outside the shop. Two young girls jumped out.

"Uh-oh, Becker," said Fred. "More potential fans coming in. "

"Let's get out of here!" cried Becker, panicking.

"I have to pay, Becker."

"Fine, here," he said, thrusting his wallet into her hands. "I'll be outside, hiding."

Jess watched as Becker dodged the girls, hiding his face with his arms.

Jess sighed, emptying the groceries onto the counter. "That's my fearless Captain. Oh well, at least I don't have to pay," she said, winking at Fred.

Fred nodded. "I don't blame him though, Jess. My teenage nieces can be terrifying."

Jess narrowed her eyes. "I was one, you know. Be nice."

"Jess, darling, you are far too mature, serious, and enchanting to even compare to those young girls."

Jess giggled. "Flatterer."

Fred smirked as he packed the groceries for her.

Becker poked his head in. "Oh God, Jess, a van of hormones just pulled up! Let's go!"

Fred chuckled, handing Jess the bag.

"I better go defend him."

Jess left the shop and found Becker with his back to the street.

"Come on Captain Courageous."

"Why did I agree to those videos, Jess? This is just going to get worse."

Jess winced. "You're right."

Becker groaned. "They're going to keep pawing me and taking my photo…." He shuddered.

Jess giggled. "It won't be that bad. It will pass, eventually."

They started walking, Becker carrying the bag in one arm and holding hands with Jess on the other side.

"It will pass," repeated Becker.

Jess kissed him on the cheek. "It will."

"Right." He chuckled. "Sorry I flipped out back there."

"I forgive you."

A young man also holding hands with a girl passed them. He looked at Becker a few times. Then he said, "You're on the telly!"

Becker groaned.

"OMG! He is!" cried the girl. "I love you!"

The boy dropped her hand. "Nice one, Shari. I'm your boyfriend. What's that bloke got that I don't?"

She snickered. "Are you kidding? Try abs, a cute butt, big biceps…"

"I'm making a run for it," whispered Becker. "Are you with me?"

Jess giggled. "All the way, baby. I guess this is life with a sex symbol."

"Sex symbol: brilliant," said Becker sarcastically.

The younger couple was still arguing as the sex symbol and his girl broke into a run.

Author's Note: My apologies if you are currently a teenage girl. No offense, honestly.


	5. Chapter 5: Matt's Public Announcement

Author's Note: If Matt seems a bit out of character, it was on purpose. I wanted him to act in a surprising way.

Chapter 5: Matt's Public Announcement

Matt stood in front of an anomaly.

"Nice and easy, Matt," said a young woman named Erin. She wore a navy skirt suit. She was a little overdressed for the field, but she was a professional reporter and always dressed the part.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with speaking on camera," said the Irishman.

"Don't worry. It's just me and the crew. Oh, and the Captain."

Becker, leaning against an ARC truck, EMD hanging around his neck smiled and waved.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and he's always so helpful."

Becker chuckled. "Make him sing."

Erin laughed. "No singing. No music of any kind. I know you're quite the video star, Captain."

Becker laughed and blushed.

"I'm afraid though that this will be a straight, boring public awareness type commercial."

"See, you spoiled it for the rest of us Captain. They don't want any more of you," teased Matt.

"Actually, the videos are very popular," said Erin.

Becker made a face at Matt.

"However, Mr. Lester appears to be concerned that they are too sensational and not informative enough."

"Right. Just like Becker."

"Don't call me sensational, Matt. It's weird."

He laughed. "I meant that you've become a sensation. Jess told me all about the mob of fan girls."

Becker groaned. "I love that girl, but sometimes she needs more chocolate in her mouth."

Matt laughed.

Erin went on directing, "Matt, I want you to briefly explain why the anomaly is very dangerous."

"Big things come out and eat you."

"Yeah, you're bad at the informative thing, Becker," said Matt.

Erin chuckled. "You'll be great, Matt. Just act normal, like you're talking to a friend."

"Right," said Matt. He looked nervous. "Hope I don't get stage fright," he mumbled.

"OK, Matt…You're on," said Erin.

Matt nodded. He looked at the camera. Then all the nervousness left his body. He switched on the charm, looking right into the camera and smiling.

"Hi, there. I'm with the ARC. I handle anomalies and incursions for a living. I deal with the danger so you don't have to." He was very suave, almost over-doing it.

Becker shook his head, chuckling.

"Behind me is an anomaly. You should never go near one. They are extremely dangerous," said Matt. Then a roar came through.

"Heads up! We've got incoming!" yelled Becker, jumping into action. He urged Erin and the crew back, and aimed the EMD at the anomaly.

Matt stayed in public announcement mode. He smiled cheekily. "We're about to see why."

"Do you have to look so happy?" asked Erin.

"Sorry Erin," he said. "You're about to get an exclusive."

Erin's two man crew was excited.

"Yeah! I want to see some dinosaurs! Imagine, catching them on film," said Lenny, the cameraman. He was in his late twenties. He was skinny and always wore a scruffy blue jacket.

Moe was older, plumper and very quiet. He was the sound man. He didn't speak, but grinned widely at the anomaly.

"You two are crazy," whispered Erin. "I was praying we wouldn't see an incursion up close."

Just then a raptor ran through.

"Cool!" cried Lenny.

Moe nodded.

Erin shrieked. She was so panicked that she accidentally hit Becker's arm, causing him to miss.

"If you're caught in this situation," said suave Matt to the camera. "Remember to stay calm."

"My advice would be to run," said Becker calmly, running to the truck.

Matt kept speaking to the camera, "Never, ever do what we're about to do," said Matt. He winked to the camera and ran to the truck

"Wait for us!" cried Lenny. "Come on Moe."

The two men jumped into the truck with Matt and Becker.

"Erin, you coming?" asked Matt.

She shook her head in stunned silence.

"No worries, we'll get the shots!" cried Lenny. Moe nodded.

They drove off.

Moe's sound system caught the action inside the truck.

"After it, Becker!"

"Thank you, Matt. That wasn't obvious."

"It's going to change direction."

"It isn't, Matt."

A few seconds later the dinosaur changed direction.

"Told you."

"Big deal," said Becker.

"Watch the turn!"

"Passengers will kindly refrain from irritating the driver," Becker said calmly as her maneuvered the truck to chase the dinosaur across a park.

"Look at it run!" cried Lenny, filming outside the open window. "This is incredible! I'm getting it all on film!" He was giddy with delight.

"We need to get it before it finds people."

"Also not obvious. Matt, if you must talk, say something actually helpful."

"Fine. Watch out, we're going to hit that wall!" screamed Matt as a large gray cement wall appeared closer and closer.

"I'm driving! I know what I'm doing. I have a plan!"

"Seriously? You aren't paid to think, you know," said Matt.

Becker smiled and swerved slightly. The wall was replaced by the raptor directly in line with the truck.

"Oh, so you're plan is not to hit the wall, but to smash into the raptor. Nice."

"Trust me," said Becker. He continued driving close to the dinosaur, but stopped just before he hit. He then turned sharply, even closer to the raptor. Now, however, the wall came back into view.

"Oh, actually this works," said Matt. "I apologize. You did have a thought. For once."

Becker smiled, still turning the truck, until finally he stopped abruptly, trapping the raptor between the truck and the wall.

"What a ride!" cried Lenny.

Moe nodded.

"We got some great stuff for the commercial."

"We aren't done yet," said Matt.

The two ARC men got out of the truck as the raptor kept wriggling in its trap, trying to get free.

"You want to do it?" Matt asked.

Becker shrugged. "Don't care. You do it."

"Are you still filming?" asked Matt.

Lenny nodded.

"You've gone Hollywood, haven't you?" asked Becker.

Matt smiled. He looked at the camera, then turned and stunned the dinosaur with an EMD. Then he turned back to the camera. "That is how we catch the creatures and keep the streets and you safe." Then he actually struck a heroic pose.

Becker groaned. "I don't believe it."

"Afraid of competition?"

Becker shook his head. "No. You can have the limelight."

"Excellent, Mr. Anderson," said Lenny. "Even though I'm just a camera man, but I thought you rocked!"

Moe nodded.

Another car pulled up. Erin got out. She walked toward them, until she saw the raptor. "Is it dead?"

Matt shook his head. "No, but it's harmless, Erin."

"It does not look harmless."

"It is," said Matt. "Promise. Come on, Becker. Let's load it in the truck and put it back through the anomaly."

"Don't you want to let the camera know what you're doing?" asked Becker with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm filming," said Lenny. Moe nodded, activating the sound equipment.

Matt smiled. He adopted his 'Hollywood' charm. "Let's send this creature home."

Erin sighed. "I had intended to appear on film, interviewing you."

Becker laughed. "Sorry, Erin. Matt's fallen in love."

"I can't help it if I have the presence of a star."

Becker shook his head.

Erin said, "It may have not been planned, but still, it is what we were supposed to document: everyday life in the ARC."

"Good," said Matt.

"But, I'm staying well back from that thing."

"Smart," said Becker.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Erin that gives me an idea."

Becker laughed as Matt turned on the charm, looking at the camera and saying, "Remember, these aren't harmless lizards. Keep your distance. Let us handle it. It's not just our job; it's our life's work." He flashed a brilliant smile.

"You're a ham," said Becker.

Matt smiled. "I can't help it. I think I missed my calling. I should have been in the telly biz."

Erin shook her head. "Stick to what you know."

Becker laughed. "Ouch, Matt."

Matt blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that. You aren't bad…"

"But?" teased Becker. Matt turned redder.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Captain," pleaded Erin.

"I stink at acting, huh?"

"No, not at all, Matt. We just need you out there, getting these things off the streets."

"Nah, she's being polite," said Becker.

"Stop it!" cried Erin.

"It's Ok. Becker loves to tease me."

"You're right. I do."

"Can we please get rid of this…creature?" asked Erin.

"Sure, no problem," said Becker. They lifted the raptor up and pushed it through the anomaly. "Go on, Matt; dazzle the audience one last time."

Matt tried not to, but he couldn't help it. He struck a pose and said, "Now it's back where it belongs. Even better, no one was hurt. "

"That's it? Where's the style, Matt?" teased Becker.

"We're done here," Erin said, motioning to the crew. "I need a drink."

"Never drink and dino hunt," said Becker, mimicking Matt, but way over-doing it by puffing out his chest and flashing a giant, cheesy smile.

The others burst out laughing.

"I'm the ham?" asked Matt.


	6. Chapter 6: Abby's Public Awareness Ad

Author's Note: This turned out slightly more serious than I intended, but I like it. It also carries on the theme of Armageddon: that the world has changed and the ARC is out in the open.

Chapter 6, Abby's Public Awareness Advertisement

Abby sat in Lester's office, in the middle of a heated debate.

"It's the perfect opportunity!" cried Chuck, the video director.

"I refuse! I will not have this facility looking ridiculous!" cried Lester.

"It won't be ridiculous! It will be charming!"

"A fierce carnivorous dinosaur carrying out a rap session with a highly prized member of the ARC is not charming! It is ridiculous!"

"You were the one expressing concern about the youngest members of our population!"

"I want to educate them, not give Blue Peter a dinosaur for their animal segments!"

Abby sighed. She exchanged hopeless looks with Erin, the news reporter temporarily assigned to the ARC. Finally, Abby spoke up. "I think Erin and I will pop out for tea, while you two 'discuss' things."

Erin gratefully nodded.

"Don't move," said Lester. "I'm in charge. I make the decisions."

"Perfect. Instead of entertaining while we educate, we're going to put the little tykes to sleep with a boring public advert. No offense, Erin."

Erin smiled. "None taken, Charles," she said with her posh accent. She and Lester represented the well-dressed in the room. Both were in designer suits, though Erin matched hers with high heeled pumps... Lester did not.

Abby and Chuck were dressed in jeans and sweatshirts. Their casual attire belied the professionalism of both.

"We could compromise," said Erin.

"Oh, I'm all for that," said Abby.

"How about I ask Abby some serious questions, perhaps provide some easy-to-understand safety tips for children concerning the creatures, but…"

"I can still do my charming Doctor Doolittle thing! I like it!"

Abby raised an eyebrow. She hated to burst his enthusiasm, but she agreed with Lester: having her chat on camera with a t-Rex was silly.

"No."

"It could be misunderstood," said Abby gently. "We're trying to discourage kids from trying to pet the creatures and so on, aren't we?"

Chuck crossed his arms, and plopped sadly into a chair. "Go on, stifle creativity."

Abby shook her head. "I don't mean to. Isn't there any other way to entertain the kids and help them be safe?"

"You're the big showbiz producer," said Lester. "Dazzle us."

Chuck stared daggers at him. "Oh, I will. I promise."

Erin pulled him out of his chair. "Let's go get that tea. Coming Abby?"

"In a sec."

Abby waited until they were alone. "Lester, you didn't have to fight with him."

"I can't help it. I'm confrontational."

"I may not be the best person for this job. Maybe Connor should do this ad."

Lester smiled. "Connor does spring to mind when I think of the word 'childish." He chuckled. "No. I have faith in you. Besides, you're the creature expert, who is more fitting to discuss the creatures than you?"

"I just don't want to mess it up," she said. She sighed. "I've become a little less…cuddly since I first joined the ARC. I haven't had any real contact with children in ages."

"I have faith in you, Abby. Just use the same gentleness on the kids that you use on the creatures."

"That's good advice."

"Why is it that everyone acts so surprised when I share my brilliance?" he asked with a light smirk.

Abby laughed.

A week later, Abby was on set. She looked nervously at the three child actors. She took a deep breath. 'Gentle,' she reminded herself. 'Be gentle.'

Erin spoke with the kids, and then walked over to Abby. "Nearly ready," she said. "I'll cue you when you're up."

"Right," said Abby, smiling nervously.

Erin patted her shoulder. "You'll be great."

Abby smiled.

She watched as Chuck yelled, "Action!" The kids immediately began playing, as directed. The set looked like a playground. Bindy, an eight year old Hindu girl skipped rope. Alvin, a ten year old freckle-faced blond shot basketball hoops. Mellie, an adorable seven year old brunette played with a doll as she sat on a bench.

Chuck nodded for a green screen to be dropped behind the kids. This was where the computer-generated t-Rex would go later.

Chuck began counting silently counting on his fingers which he held up so the kids could see. 'Five' was the signal to start screaming.

On cue, Bindy looked to the green screen and screamed. Alvin dropped his basketball and Mellie began to cry.

Abby had to laugh. They were really convincing.

Mellie fell to the floor. Alvin and Bindy ignored her, as planned, and ran around, bumping into each other. They were panicking.

Erin cued Abby, and she walked on set.

"Hey!" yelled Abby. "Don't panic! Don't run!"

Since it wasn't logical to carry on a safety class with a dinosaur that was so close to them, Chuck came up with a gimmick. Abby pointed a remote at the green screen. In the finished commercial, she would 'turn off' the dinosaur, making it freeze in place.

Bindy and Alvin froze.

"You have to keep your wits. That t-Rex is dumb. You aren't," said Abby.

"What should we do?" asked Bindy.

"What did your teachers and parents tell you to do if you ever came across a creature?"

"Stay calm," said Alvin.

"Get away if you can, but don't make it chase you," said Bindy.

"That's right. They respond to movement and sound. The best thing to do, if you can't run away because you're too close, like now, is to move slowly and carefully."

Abby showed them, slowly backing up. She moved toward the back of the playground. "And watch."

"Watch what?" asked Bindy.

"Lots of things. Watch the creature. Does it see you? Watch for help. The ARC keeps track of anomalies and they know every time one forms. Even now, while you're scared and figuring out what to do, the ARC is on the way to help."

Then Abby walked over to Mellie, still lying on the floor. "Watch for others. Mellie needs help. If you can, you should help her," she said, pulling Mellie up. "If it's too dangerous to move, whisper to her to stay calm and quiet."

Bindy put her arm around Mellie, and said, "Sorry we left you."

Alvin nodded.

Mellie said, "That's Ok."

Abby smiled. "Creatures and anomalies are scary. Talk with your mum and dad, teacher or another adult about your fears. Every creature is different, and you may not know what to do. The best thing you can do is stay calm and think."

Just then Rex flew over head.

Abby smiled. "The ARC teams are here," she said.

Actors dressed like Becker and carrying fake EMDs arrived. They ran to the kids.

"You Ok?" asked a lady in black.

Little Mellie nodded. The lady smiled and took her in her arms, running off the set.

"You can help them too," said Abby.

A man in black asked, "How many creatures came through?"

Alvin calmly said, "One. I recognized it from my dino book. It's a t-Rex."

The man smiled. "Good job, thanks."

Then other men and women in black led them off.

"Always let the ARC forces do their jobs. Never try to stay and catch the creature."

Rex landed on her arm. "Some creatures are cute and look harmless."

Abby had worked out a trick with Rex. She touched him in one special spot, and on cue, he hissed, and pretended to try to bite her.

Abby waved her arm and Rex flew away. "Stay clear of all creatures. They might be dangerous."

Rex flew around and landed back on her arm. "Actually, this is Rex. He's my friend, and the ARC mascot. We've known him for a very long time, and we know for a fact that he's a friend. Just like with strange dogs, its best to just keep your distance. Right, Rex?"

Rex nodded, and then hissed again. Abby laughed. "It's good to know who your friends are. The ARC is here to keep you safe. Please, do your part to keep yourself safe. Stay away from any anomalies you may see and tell a grownup right away. Same thing if you see an animal and don't know what it is. Sure, you might be wrong and it didn't come through an anomaly, but it's best to be safe."

The kids came back on set.

Abby asked, "Should we try that situation again?"

The kids nodded. Abby waved Rex off and pointed her remote at the green screen and then she moved off. The kids were back to where they had been before Abby arrived.

The t-Rex unfroze. Alvin and Bindy stopped running around in a panic. Mellie was still lying on the ground. Bindy called out in a loud whisper, "Stay still."

Mellie nodded and lay still.

Bindy began slowly backing away from the dinosaur.

"Stop," said Alvin.

Bindy froze. Alvin had seen that the t-Rex was looking around for movement. He'd called to Bindy just in time for her to freeze when the t-Rex's eyes fell on her.

Mellie began to cry.

"It's alright," said Alvin softly. He was across from Bindy, so the creature's eyes were off him. Slowly he moved to Mellie's side. "Slowly," he said, and Mellie nodded, letting him pull her up. Then they slowly backed away together.

That's when the 'ARC' arrived, shooting the t-Rex and rescuing the kids.

Abby reappeared, stopping the action again with her remote. "That was great!" she said, hi-fiving the kids and smiling with them.

"Remember, it's OK to be scared, but you're smarter than the creatures. Use your head and you can beat them. Never go after a creature, not even a cute one. Let the ARC do their jobs."

The kids nodded.

Abby turned to the kids, "You guys are heroes!" She turned back. "You can be too."

Chuck called, "Cut!"

Erin and the crew clapped.

"Brilliant!" yelled Chuck.

The kids cheered. They all wanted to pet Rex now. Abby let them, reminding them to be gentle. She then answered their questions and educated them about him.

Erin and Chuck stood, smiling.

"Told you that you'd be great," said Erin.

Abby smiled.

"You're a natural," said Chuck. "I think this ad's going to make a real difference and help keep kids safe."

"I hope so," said Abby.

"It's brilliant," said Erin.

"Yeah, but I still think Doctor Doolittle would have been charming," said the director sadly.

A few days later, the team watched Abby's commercial in Lester's office. Everyone loved it.

Connor kissed Abby. "That was awesome!"

"You were brilliant!" cried Jess.

Even Becker said, "Impressive."

Abby blushed. "Thank you. I really hope it keeps kids safe."

Lester nodded. "It should. It was a very effective job, Miss Maitland. Now, if you'll all go back to your jobs. It would be so embarrassing not to live up to the praise we just gave ourselves."

The others laughed and left.

"Miss Maitland?" called Lester.

Abby hung back.

"I'm proud of you," he said simply.

She grinned. "Thank you."

Lester nodded. "Don't repeat this, but your commercial is the best so far, in my humble opinion. It wouldn't surprise me if it won an award."

"Seriously?"

Lester nodded.

"And you're still not going to let me say anything to the others?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

She smiled. "You're mean."

"Thank you, Miss Maitland," he said genuinely. "I appreciate that."

Abby laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, and keep that reptilian pet of yours out of the limelight. I've already had offers."

"Offers?"

"Apparently, they think he has 'star material."

Abby laughed. "You know, they're right. He could be the most famous ARC member of all."

"Great, first the beefcake Captain and now a renowned reptile. Perfect. He's not getting any special treatment: no specially flown in produce, lizard-sized sunglasses, or an iguana girlfriend."

Abby was shaking with laughter. "Actually, they wouldn't be compatible…"

"Don't tell me! Ew!"

She laughed harder. "Oh, Lester. You're one of a kind."

"Thank you."

She nodded, making for the door. "Oh…I might request a miniature sauna for him, though."

"Miss Maitland, get out!"

She laughed and left the office.

Author's Note: Blue Peter is a long-running British children's show that frequently airs animal care tips and stories, and I think there are always animals with the hosts on set. I think it is still airing. I'm American though, and I only know what I find on the internet. I'd be grateful for any corrections. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Connor's Video

Author's Note for Ch. 7: This is a bit silly. Don't think about it too much or you may be confused. It's just silly fun.

Chapter 7: Connor's Promo

Connor walked onto the video set. Chuck, the video director, was sitting in a chair reading some papers. "Hey, it's my monster," Chuck said.

Connor smiled. "That was a blast mate! I still say I was terrifying."

Chuck chuckled. "You were. Are you ready to be bumped up from creature to star?"

"Am I? You bet. So, what's the concept, huh? Are you going to pump cool music over me while I shoot nasty beasts?"

"We've got that covered with Anderson and Becker. You're the smart guy, right? The one with the answers."

"Some of them…I guess."

"Don't be modest. You created the closing devices. You figured out how to track the anomalies. You even perfected an anomaly creating device. You are the brains."

Connor shrugged and smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I did do all that."

Chuck laughed. "You're the most modest egghead I've ever met."

"Uh…thanks?"

"So, this time we're going the scientific route," said Chuck. "We want you to focus on the time angle."

"Cool," said Connor. "Hey, can we get weird, you know, like sci-fi?"

Chuck smiled. "Well…Lester did send me a script," he said, indicating the papers he held. "As long as we address his intended points though, I'm willing to be creative."

Connor smiled. "This is going to be fun."

A week and a half later, Connor ushered everyone into Lester's office.

"What is the meaning of this incursion?" Lester asked.

Jess giggled. "Who are you calling creatures, Lester?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "I have work to do. So do you lot."

Connor paid no attention, sliding in a DVD and pushing play.

"Oh, is it movie night?" asked Lester sarcastically.

"I hope it's not one of your geek films, Connor," said Becker. Jess jabbed him in the ribs.

"Actually it is," said Connor with a grin.

The DVD played. Connor appeared on screen.

"Oh, it's your commercial," said Abby.

"My highly informative and stylized video," corrected Connor.

"Stylized? That was not in the brief I gave," said Lester. "Please tell me you did not take my script and Connor it."

Connor smirked. "Course not."

"Thank heavens."

Connor winked at Abby. "We threw it out."

"Connor!" bellowed Lester. "The video director is fired!"

"I like Chuck," said Jess. Becker growled. "Not that way, sweetie," she said, kissing him.

"You're all fired!"

"We know," said the team in unison.

"You're missing it!" cried Connor, rewinding the DVD to the start. "Here we go. Quiet!" He giggled. "This is so awesome."

Lester groaned. "Give me strength."

The video played. Connor appeared in front of an anomaly.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," he said to the camera. "You're thinking, 'large, yellow blinking light. It's cool.' Right?" He glanced behind him at the anomaly. Then he smiled that cheesy Connor grin. "Actually, it's very cool!"

Lester groaned. "Connor, I wanted to minimize fascination with the anomalies not create more."

"Have faith, Lester," said Connor.

Lester rolled his eyes.

Video Connor went on. "They're very dangerous, though."

"See?" asked Connor, sitting in the office. "No worries, Lester."

Lester exhaled with nervousness.

"Through there," and video Connor pointed at the anomaly, "is another time period! Really! I'm not making this up! Now, I know it would be cool to run through it. Think of it: time travel."

Then DVD Connor shrugged. "What the heck, let's do it!" He ran through the anomaly.

"Connor! Of all the irresponsible…" Lester broke off. He was too angry to continue.

Matt wrinkled his brow. "I'm with Lester. Where are you going with this, Mate?"

"Trust me," said Connor smiling.

The anomaly flashed alone on screen. Then Connor ran back through. He wore a shiny gold crown. "Took this off of Arthur," he said. He giggled. "Now, there's no telling the trouble I caused just from borrowing a chap's head gear."

The anomaly flashed and a brilliant white horse jumped through, a shiny silver knight sitting atop.

"Uh-oh," said DVD Connor. "Excuse me for a sec." He ran back through the anomaly, the knight chasing him.

DVD Connor soon reappeared, this time wearing an astronaut's gear. He took off the space helmet. "You wouldn't believe how far I had to go to ditch that bloke!" He laughed.

Connor, back in the office, laughed. "I love that bit," he said.

"How long does this farce continue?" asked Lester.

"Relax and enjoy," said Connor.

DVD Connor said, "Now, there's no telling where the anomaly leads to…or when. Who knows what trouble awaits you on the other side."

Connor looked up to see the knight flying back through. That's right: flying. He'd traded his horse for a jet back. He still wore armor.

"How did he get that thing off the ground with all that armor on?" asked DVD Connor. The knight flew low for an attack, and instead of a lance, he fired a ray gun.

"Yikes!" cried Connor. "Excuse me again!" he yelled, running for the anomaly.

The knight flew back through.

When DVD Connor reappeared he was wearing his earlier casual clothes and sipping a tropical drink.

"You're a ham," said Becker.

Connor smiled.

DVD Connor stood calmly sipping. Then the knight's horse jumped through, rider less.

"Uh….Where did the knight go?" asked DVD Connor.

The horse ran past and jumped back through the anomaly.

"That's another danger: the possibility that you could be trapped in the wrong time. Take it from me, you don't want that."

The horse was back, this time with a reptilian creature sitting in its saddle.

DVD Connor's eyes widened. "There's no way to tell how the smallest change in time can alter the fate of things."

The creature on horseback stared at Connor. It then opened its mouth and spoke some strange language to him.

Connor looked at the camera and shrugged. "Oops. I better fix the future…or the past. Don't know which I just messed up. Hang on," he said, jumping through the anomaly.

He reappeared, dragging a bruised and battered knight with him. "One more sec," he said, bringing the knight through the anomaly again.

Connor then reappeared again. "It's all sorted. The knight and his horse are back together in the past. And the lizard thing is happy in its own time. This should be a warning to everyone out there: anomalies are not toys. Don't mess with them."

"We don't know everything about them. We're still learning. We do know that they are natural phenomena and we need to let them happen without our interference. The earth will take care of them and they'll stop on their own."

"Remember, time is tricky. Anything can alter it. We have to be very careful." DVD Connor smiled. "Oh, no. What happened to my drink?" DVD Connor's eyes got wide. "I hope a Tahitian Sunset can't alter the course of time too much. Maybe I should have had a beer instead."

The DVD ended.

"Cool, huh?"

Jess applauded briskly. "It was wonderful!"

"I like it," said Abby. "How else do you explain the oddity of time travel?"

"I know!" cried Connor.

"It was weird, like you Temple," said Becker.

Lester was still.

"Well?" asked Connor.

Lester said, "I suppose you did cover all the points I had indicated. It wasn't that humiliating. It's acceptable, Temple."

"Thanks! I can't wait for it to air."

Matt smirked. "How do you know it hasn't? After all, as you said, time is tricky."

"A horrifying thought just occurred to me," said Lester, turning pale. "Connor that was not a real anomaly was it?"

Connor snickered. "Of course not! Jeez, Lester."

Lester sighed with relief.

"The lizard thing was real though."

Lester looked ill.

"I'm joking! It was a very nice actor named Irving," said Connor.

"Thank the good Lord," said Lester. "I was afraid I'd have to call the minister and prepare him for the possibility of a reptilian world order."

Connor laughed. "I told you to trust me."

"Connor, I'd gladly trust you if you'd stop accidentally ending the world."

"Almost ending it," corrected Connor.

"I feel so much better," said Lester sarcastically.

"Where'd you get the crown?" asked Jess.

Connor's eyes widened. "Oops. I knew I forgot something. Anyone seen my anomaly creating device? What year was Camelot anyway?"

Lester collapsed into his chair.

Then Connor laughed. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Temple, you're trying to kill me, I swear! Someone get him the hell out of my office!"

"That was mean," said Jess, leaving with the rest.

Connor, Becker, and Matt were still laughing.

"Funny though," said Becker. Matt nodded.

"So, did I rock or did I rock?"

Abby grabbed his arm. "Connor, you rocked."

"Thanks, Abby."

"Any more praise?"

"No," said Becker and Matt in unison.

"You're just jealous. I'm the clever one. You two are stuck being macho and sexy."

"Works for me," said Becker.

"Me too," said Jess.

"Yuck," said Connor.

"I like my men smart and sexy," said Abby.

"Thanks," said Connor.

"I have to admit that was some very nice acting, though," said Matt.

"Thanks Mate."

"No problem. I think Irving did a fantastic job in that lizard suit."

"Not funny, Matt," said Connor.


	8. Chapter 8: Jess' Video Interview

Chapter 8: Jess' Video Interview

The main team gathered in Lester's office.

"Are we about to watch another advertisement for the ARC?" asked Emily.

Lester nodded.

"I'm very excited about this one," said Erin. "I finally appear on screen."

Jess giggled. "How sad to be a reporter and not be on telly."

"I know! Is everyone ready?" After they nodded, Erin played the movie

Erin's voice narrated as clips of Ops appeared. Quickly the cameras focused on Jess. "When I first met Jess Parker, I was struck by her youth. Then she started giggling. She's a very cheerful person."

Clips of Jess smiling, giggling, and chatting filled the screen.

"Then there were the skirts."

Jess was seen walking in several different outfits, all with very short skirts and high heels.

Erin continued. "I remember thinking, 'who does a high-stress, crucial job in six inch heels?"

Jess, seated in the office, began to frown. Becker took her hand.

"Is this young, designer-wearing fashionista mature enough to handle this job?"

Everyone in the office frowned now, except Erin. She smiled at her own work.

Erin's narration continued, "Jess Parker, more than anyone else, has the lives of every field team member in her manicured hands."

"Miss Levine," said Lester. "Is the entire piece a harsh criticism of Miss Parker's wardrobe?"

"And age?" asked Abby.

Jess felt tears building. She shook her head. She would not cry over something so petty.

Erin met their looks. Then she smiled reassuringly at Jess. "Just keep watching, please and have some faith."

Jess nodded.

Back in the commercial, Erin narrated more, "Then I asked her about the work of field coordinator."

They cut to video of Jess, seated at the ADD, her fingers busy at the keyboard, her attention on the monitors.

"What exactly do you do, Jess?" asked Erin, off camera.

Jess was speaking into the comms. She finished, and looked over her shoulder at the camera. "Sorry. I'm a bit busy, but I will try to quickly explain," she said.

"I direct the teams from here. Through CCTV I see where they're going, what's moving toward them, and so on. Hold on a second," she said, her attention back to the comms.

She returned to the camera after a bit. "Sorry. It gets a bit hectic." She smiled though.

"I talk with police and rescue teams and patch them into the teams. I send reinforcements, supplies, medics, anything they need. I order obstructions cleared and civilians evacuated. I get the team in fast and do whatever I can to get them home quickly and safely."

"You do all that?" asked Erin.

Jess nodded, her attention back on the monitors. "Right now, there's a team out at a local sports complex. Some kind of marine animal is in the pool. Unfortunately, they can't identify it."

"That's not good," said Erin.

Jess laughed. "Yeah. We like to know if the creature is aggressive and might start lunging at people. No problem, though. The team has me."

She then looked at the camera and smiled sweetly.

Becker laughed and kissed her hand. "I love you," he said with a chuckle.

Jess smiled at him.

Back on screen, Jess worked her magic at the keyboard. "I'm patching the team through to our research department. As you and I speak, the experts are identifying the creature and advising the team on how to proceed."

"Nice," said Erin on screen.

Jess nodded. "Now I see the soldiers moving in." She pointed to the monitor. "They are shooting the creature with our EMDs, non-lethal guns that will subdue the creature but not kill it."

The camera zeroed in on the monitor, capturing the action. Jess continued speaking. "Now, the teams set about removing the creature. If the anomaly is still open, they'll return the creature through it and then close the anomaly. If it's already faded, they secure the creature and bring it back to our menagerie."

"Wow. I am impressed, Miss Parker," said Erin on screen.

Jess blushed, and looked at the camera. She smiled modestly. "I'm one cog in the wheel. I help the teams move smoothly. Ew, I sound like grease don't I?"

Erin on screen laughed along with everyone in the room.

Jess, in the office, blushed.

"I like when my people come across as intelligent, witty, and efficient. Well done, Parker," said Lester.

On screen, Jess said to the camera as it focused tightly on her lovely face, "That's it, mission accomplished. Simple, clean, and easy. No one hurt. These are the missions I like."

"And the ones you don't like?"

The camera caught the serious, solemn expression as she said, "I don't like watching people get hurt or die."

Silence in the room. Becker's arm went around Jess

"Hmm. That is rough. How do handle it?" Erin asked her.

Jess shrugged. "I tell myself we can't save everyone. It doesn't help."

"What does?"

Jess sighed. "Remembering civilians we've saved. Hanging on to happy memories of colleagues we've lost." Then she grinned,"And I eat a lot of chocolate."

On screen, Erin laughed. "That always helps."

Jess nodded.

The room laughed again.

"I knew she'd get the chocolate thing in there," joked Matt.

Everyone agreed.

Erin in the video walked down the ARC halls, speaking to the camera. "As I said, when I first met Jess Parker, I had my doubts. As we've just shown you, her job is difficult, tense, and sometimes heartbreaking. The fact that someone so young can perform it so well is truly astonishing."

In the office Jess sighed with relief, and looked at Erin who smiled back. "Thank you," said Jess.

"You earned the praise, Jess," she said.

Jess blushed.

Becker smiled at his girlfriend than at Erin. "I'm glad I don't have to kill you."

Erin laughed. "So am I."

The commercial continued. "Jess Parker has proven herself to be invaluable," Erin said, then with a smirk she added, "to some ARC members slightly more than others."

The clip from Jess and Becker's love song video played where they kiss passionately after he saves her.

They both blushed as they watched it.

"Nice," said Abby, chuckling.

"In case you're wondering," said Erin's voice on screen, "yes, that was real."

Then the video cut to Erin and Jess, sitting in the break room, both eating chocolate.

"How long have you been dating Captain Becker?"

"Um…almost a year."

"It must have been tough watching him go on missions during Armageddon."

"It was horrible," Jess said. "I knew he was saving lives and I was so proud, but yeah, I worried all the time."

Erin nodded. "How was the response to the video you made with him?"

Jess laughed. "Very good. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"He has lots of fans at the moment, and they can get a little crazy at times. I can't blame them; I fell in love with him instantly. I know why they go insane over him. I did too. "She giggled. "I still get breathless when I see him."

"Does it make you jealous, seeing girls swooning and clawing at him?"

"Not really. I mean, yeah, I'm human and I do have the urge to run between him and the fans and yell, 'Back off! He's mine!' I haven't yet."

Erin laughed on screen. "If I had him, I think I would."

They giggled together.

"I don't really worry, though, because I know him and I trust him completely. I depend on him. He depends on me. We get through this job together."

The office was silent again. Becker smiled at her and gave her a small kiss.

"You do not seem young now, Jess," said Emily.

Jess chuckled. "Thank you."

"Very mature," agreed Abby.

Erin looked at the others in the office and said, "Now don't blame me for this next bit. I am a reporter. I have to ask hard questions."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "I don't remember you asking anything bad."

"Good. I'm glad it didn't offend you."

On screen, still eating with Jess in the break room, Erin said, "Some people might say that relationships inside the ARC could complicate an already delicate, dangerous situation."

"They might," said Jess. "Our record speaks for itself. The captain is an excellent soldier. He's saved countless lives. I am dedicated to my job and I do it to the best of my ability. What more can 'they' want?"

Everyone in the office smiled.

"Quite right, Parker," said Lester. "Good show."

Jess looked over at him and smiled.

Erin on screen smiled. "You're rather young."

Jess smiled. "I am."

"How do you respond to suggestions that you're too young to have so much responsibility in your hands?"

Jess unwrapped a small piece of chocolate and plopped it her mouth. "I'm going to sound very arrogant now," she said finally.

Erin laughed. "Go for it."

Jess giggled. "OK. Well, I don't believe anyone else can do this job better than I can."'

"That's a bold statement," said Erin.

"Yes. It is," she said. "It happens to be true. Ask Lester. Ask Matt or Emily, Abby or Connor. Ask Becker. Ask anyone inside the ARC. In fact, I dare you to pick someone at random. I stand by my abilities."

"God I love you," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "Oh, I get all testosterone-y and you like it!"

"Absolutely," he said with a laugh.

"I'm proud of you," said Abby, hi-fiving her.

Emily agreed. "I would not have answered that any less boldly."

"Thanks Emily."

Jess looked back at Lester to see his reaction. He was positively beaming.

Back on screen, Erin's voice narrated the scene as Erin and Jess walked around the ARC. "It was clear by the greetings Jess Parker received as we walked, that everyone here greatly respected and trusted this young, stylish, and cheerful woman. The fact that she has such a serious job and performs it so well is not just amazing but it is a credit to her, the ARC, and our country."

The video ended with Jess seated at the ADD, Becker walking in and handing her chocolate. They talked and flirted and then the ADD alarms went off. Becker went into soldier mode and Jess once more became the dedicated field coordinator.

As Becker ran off screen, Jess yelled, "Be careful!"

Becker winked. "I'm not worried. You've got my back."

Jess smiled. "I do."

Lester's office broke out in applause and cheers as the Erin shut the video off.

"Outstanding!"" cried Connor.

Abby smiled. "Way to represent the sisters!"

Jess blushed and giggled. "Did you like it?"

Becker nodded, pulling her close and whispering, "I'm so turned on right now."

"Gross!" cried Connor.

Matt and Emily laughed.

"Despite the Captain's inappropriate, not to mention, disturbing, reaction, it was very good, and worthy of praise."

"Aw. Thanks Lester," she said, moving to hug him.

Lester held out an arm. "No, thank you. Hug the Captain. On second thought, hugging me is safer."

Jess giggled as she hugged him.

"Alright then, everyone back to work," said Lester.

"How long until we can go home and lock ourselves in our bedroom?" asked Becker.

Jess giggled. "Too long." They traded lusty looks.

"I heard that exchange," said Lester. "Stay out of the supply closets. We aren't making those kinds of movies here."

Becker smirked.

"You know," said Connor. "We could…"

"Get out!" cried Lester. "You're all degenerate perverts! I apologize, Miss Levine."

"That's quite all right," said Erin. She winked at the others. "It actually sounded kind of interesting."

They all laughed while Lester rolled his eyes. "I am alone in defending wholesome morals and values."

"You didn't know that?" asked Matt.


	9. Chapter 9: Through the Anomaly w Emily

1235 Words, this chapter

Limelight, Chapter 9: Through the Anomaly with Emily

"So, as soon as I finish up these plant samples, I'm all yours. What do you feel like for dinner?"

Emily smiled. "Anything will suffice as long as it is privately served."

"Quiet dinner for two?" asked Matt.

She nodded, pulling him over to kiss her.

"Knock, knock. Oh. Sorry," said Erin, blushing at their lip lock.

"Yeah, Mate. Didn't mean to interrupt," said Chuck.

"What's going on?" asked Matt, slightly annoyed. He hadn't been done with Emily's lips.

"We just wanted Emily to settle our disagreement," said Erin.

"Why do you require my advice?"

"Because it's your turn to make an awesome video!"

"Not fair, Chuck. I want Emily to agree to a serious, sit down interview with me," said Erin.

"Look at her! She's gorgeous! She screams 'music video!' Seriously, Emily we could do any genre, any song. Think of it: 'Pretty Woman,' 'She's got this thing about her,' 'She's got the look.' The possibilities are endless."

Erin sighed. "It's my turn! You've made videos with Becker, Jess and Becker, Abby…"

"Abby doesn't count. That was collaboration between you and me besides, it wasn't set to music."

"I've only been on camera one time! I'm a reporter! I need air time!"

"I sympathize, Erin. I do, but I'm trying to do a job as well."

Matt and Emily were quiet. They'd been bombarded. "Look, guys. It's been a long day, and we're on our way home," said Matt finally.

"Of course," said Chuck.

"We need you to give us a decision tomorrow, OK, Emily?" asked Erin, not bothering to a stay for a response.

"See you tomorrow Emily. I know you'll make me happy," said Chuck, following Erin out.

"Matt, will you please explain to me what just occurred?" asked Emily.

Matt laughed. "Me? I don't know anything. I was just tending my plants."

The next day Emily was still in the middle, even more so, since Lester had thoughtfully made it her decision. Erin and Chuck continued to attempt to sway her in their directions.

"I am sorry. I have no preference."

Erin and Chuck sighed.

"I do not understand this 'video' concept. The music of today is foreign to me."

"Right. She's a very serious person," said Erin. "She's perfect for an interview."

"Yes. I apologize but I think an interview would be best."

Chuck sighed. "Alright. I get it. Such a waste, though."

Two days later, Emily sat with Erin in an empty lab. Lenny and Moe were there too, working the camera and sound.

"Ready?" asked Erin.

Emily nodded.

Erin smiled and motioned to her crew, who started filming. "Today we are chatting with Emily Merchant. Emily, we have been doing these videos to educate the public about the anomalies and creatures in the hopes of keeping everyone safe. I understand that you have a special expertise."

"I suppose."

"In fact, you are not from this time."

"I am not. I was born in what is commonly referred to as the Victorian Age."

"Amazing. Please, share with us how you arrived here in this time."

"I did precisely what we hope to persuade people not to do; I investigated an anomaly."

"And what happened?"

"I walked through it into a beautiful but dangerous land. I would soon discover that it was the prehistoric past. The anomaly closed and I was trapped."

"How terrifying. How did you survive?"

"I had a strong desire to live. I used my wits. I only had myself to protect me. I learned quickly to craft crude weapons. I hid whenever I could; it was best to avoid the larger creatures. Smaller ones I learned to hunt. I found water. I made or found shelter. And of course, I was fortunate."

"Fortunate?"

"Indeed. It was fortunate that I arrived in an area and time where there was ample prey for predators. I learned to make myself a difficult meal to catch so they often did not bother with me."

"Amazing. Now are you saying that the anomalies are not so bad?"

"In no way! They are extremely dangerous. In the harshness of the past or future, where humans do not belong, there were many ways to die. I nearly did, repeatedly. The one time I was certain to die, I was rescued."

"How?"

"Other people arrived through another anomaly."

"People?"

"Yes, all trapped, like me. They were all from different time periods. We formed a type of tribe."

"That's lucky."

"Indeed. They were survivors like me. Another unfortunate consequence of travelling through anomalies is that it changes you. Life in mostly unpopulated, inhumane periods can turn you inhumane. I'm afraid that many of my fellow travelers went insane."

"Horrible."

"It is."

"So, you would advise…what? About the anomalies?"

"Do not investigate them, under any circumstances. Even if you are capable of surviving physically, there are other ways that the anomalies can bring about your downfall. Indeed, I am not the same woman who first stepped through the blinking light. I have become an efficient even merciless killer."

"I cannot believe that Emily. You are very refined and caring."

Emily smiled. "Thank you. I have struggled to find my humanity once more. I assure you, however, that I am a killer. I can kill quite coldly. You learn to live with what you have become. Why, just the other day I believe I startled the ARC team and even the soldiers by quickly dispatching a bipedal creature."

"I showed no emotion as I silently crept up upon it," Emily said, getting up from the chair. She acted out the stalking. "I drew my knife soundlessly and crept even closer."

Emily moved behind Erin, still seated. "Before it knew I was there, I took my knife and gracefully pulled it along its throat: dispatching the skin, severing the blood vessels, cutting through the muscles, and sawing into the bones."

Erin had turned pale. She didn't even breathe. Her eyes were enormous and she looked terrified. Emily held the gleaming silver knife tightly against Erin's flesh, but not cutting into it.

"Then the creature dropped to the floor. Abby chided me. I did not realize I had nearly decapitated it. That was not my intention."

Emily removed the knife and Erin nearly collapsed to the floor. She was able to breathe again but she shook like a leaf.

Moe and Lenny were shocked, their faces pale as well. They stood like statues.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to demonstrate a killing."

Erin nodded nervously. "We're done. Thank you, Emily." She got out her mobile. "I think, on second thought, Chuck is right and you do 'scream music video."

Emily sat back in her chair, blushing.

"A perfect song for her would be View to a Kill," said Lenny. "By Wings, you know. McCartney."

Moe nodded. "Hungry like the Wolf," said the almost always silent Moe.

"By Duran Duran?" Moe nodded. "Yeah, that would be good," agreed Lenny.

Silence. Then Lenny began offering more song titles.

"Hungry for You,' the classic by the Police."

"Hunted by a Freak' by Mogwai."

"J.T. Hodges' 'Hunt You Down."

"You Kill Me' by Sleeping with Sirens"

"Killing you. Killing me' from Sentenced."

"Die Another Day,' by Madonna."

Suddenly he realized that Erin was looking at him. He smiled. "I can go on all night."

"Please. Do not," said Emily, matter-of-factly.

Moe burst out laughing.

Author's Note: I put off Emily's as long as I could. I just wasn't getting inspired. Lester's came easily and it's next. Hope this wasn't too horrible.


	10. Chapter 10: Lester at the Helm

Author's Note: For those of you not familiar, Stephen Fry is a British actor/host with an unique voice, it can go rather high, or be deep and commanding. He was the voice of the Chesire Cat in Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland.

Long, around 1769 words

Limelight, Chapter 10: Lester at the Helm

Lester was on his phone when Chuck, the video director walked in.

"Yes, it looks amazing," Lester said into the phone. "Your narration was just the thing needed to push the piece over the top. It's smashing, Stephen. Thank you."

He hung up. "What can I do for you?"

Chuck smiled. "Let's make a video together, Lester."

"Me? You want me to star in a music video. Are you joking?"

"Not at all Mr. Lester," said Chuck. "I think it could be dynamic."

"Dynamic? Hmm. No, I think it's too far from my character."

"No! Your character screams music video!"

''It does?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Lester. The best rock videos are powerful…"

"I am powerful…"

"Thought provoking…."

"I provoke thoughts…"

"Breath-taking…"

"I've taken a few breaths in my time..."

"Awe-inspiring, trendy, newsworthy!"

"I am indeed all of those things, Charles."

"I know! Lets' make a music video together."

"Well, no. I have far too much work to do, and I already have a promotional piece filmed."

"My video will be the perfect companion piece. While the other one tells about you, my video will show the British people James Lester in all his magnificence!"

Lester thought. Then a slow smile spread. "And assaulting their eardrums with a musical score brilliant enough to sing my praise?"

"Definitely. Do we have a deal?"

Lester smiled. "We do indeed."

The team walked up to Lester's office. He stood, cheerfully ushering them in.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Becker.

"I am feeling good today, Captain. I don't think you can upset me, not today."

"Not even if he's finally requisitioned a tank?" asked Jess.

"Not even that Miss Parker."

"Wow," said Connor.

"Come in, all of you. I'm eager to play the latest ARC promotional video."

"You are?" asked Abby.

"Indeed. Now, help yourself to some popcorn and champagne."

"Popcorn and champagne?" asked Jess. "I don't think they go together."

"Champagne goes with everything," Lester said.

"What's the occasion?" asked Matt.

Lester smiled. "You shall see," he said, taking a remote and playing the commercial.

The video opened with Lester, seated at his desk, wearing a stern, solemn look on his face.

Then a narrator said, "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"Is that Stephen Fry?" asked Jess.

Lester smiled. "It is. Who else would narrate my promotional piece? My regal bearing and authoritative presence demands a deep, stirring voice to accompany them."

Matt shook his head.

Becker said, "We're a bloody delicatessen."

"What?" asked Jess.

Becker smirked. "All the hams here."

"Clever," said Connor.

"Can we please get back to the video?"

"Sure," said Becker. "Sorry."

"Quite alright, be prepared to be amazed," said Lester, re-starting the video.

The camera zoomed in on Lester, staring intently.

"See how I express great concern and worry with only my eyes?" asked Lester.

Abby and Connor exchanged amused looks while Jess stifled a laugh.

"It began with a rash of anomalies and fearsome creatures from the past and future," said Fry. "Buildings were demolished."

A clip played of the ARC crashing in on itself under the weight of pteranonadons and other creatures.

"Thousands hurt and displaced. Thousands more missing. So many lives lost."

A montage of horrifying scenes spread across the telly: wave after wave of future predators descending on the population, terror birds chasing their prey, even children being attacked by prehistoric chickens.

"It truly was Armageddon."

Then the video went back to Lester in different scenes of action: giving orders, over-seeing ARC reconstruction, talking to wounded soldiers. "One man rose up to lead us; one man, charged with protecting our lives and safeguarding our children's future."

"Oh, brother," said Matt, exchanging incredulous smiles with Becker.

"One man to help us rebuild the empire. One man: James Lester."

There were giggles and snickers in the room.

"Always on the front lines. Never backing down even in the face of snapping jaws. Running only to defend us, never cowering in shame. This is James Lester."

Stephen Fry's narration built up, swelling with patriotic music.

"I'm so glad you didn't overdo it, James," said Matt.

"I'm a heroic figure. I refuse to apologize."

Jess giggled.

"Quiet! This is the sad part," said Lester.

"Buried in the debris of his destroyed facility, James Lester did not give in to helplessness or pity. That fractured tomb could not contain him and he rose up from the ashes, flying majestically above it all!" cried Fry, his voice flying majestically as well.

The team looked at Lester, smiling smugly.

"Lester, you were carried off by medics," said Becker.

"While unconscious," said Matt.

Lester puffed his chest out proudly. "Poetic license. Plus, you weren't there, so prove it."

Becker and Matt chuckled.

"And now that the anomalies are waning," continued Stephen Fry, "and as the creatures are contained, who leads us forward? Who has the experience, the sheer will power to drive this great country, nay this planet, into the new millennia?"

The room was giggling again.

"Say it with me," said Fry, enunciating the letters, "James… Lester."

Lester smiled cheekily.

The others all rolled their eyes.

Then a long-distance shot of London was shown. The camera slowly moved toward and focused on a single Union Jack blowing triumphantly in the wind.

The screen went black and the team began clapping.

"No! No! There's more!" cried Lester. He motioned for them to sit back down and pay attention.

Lester's face reappeared on screen as music played.

After a few moments, Connor asked, "Is that…? It is! Lester, you got Muse!"

"Yes, I suppose I was inspired, visited by a muse as it were. So was Charles, I can't take all the credit."

"No, no, no," said Connor, chuckling. "The band that's playing is named Muse."

"Oh. Whatever. I left the music up to Charles."

Lester was shown firing an EMD. Future predators swarmed around him. The scene was cut so it focused on Lester, but it was briefly apparent that he was not the lone defender.

"I think that's me in the background," said Becker. "It's hard to tell."

"It's you."

"Jess, all you can see is my backside."

She smiled. "I know that butt, honey."

Connor made gagging noises.

"Hey, there's me," said Abby. "I recognize the hair."

"And me and Connor, just behind you," said Matt.

"Nice that they allowed a few small shots of the rest of us," said Becker dryly.

"Wasn't it though?" agreed Matt, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, did the two of you think you had the monopoly on heroics?" asked their boss.

"Yes, I believe that is what they supposed," said Emily.

Jess giggled. "Right. They do." Becker shot her a glare but she just smiled. "So, when was all of this?" she asked. "I'm confused. I know I've seen this footage before."

"There's a shot coming…there it is," said Lester. "The pile of debris and rubble." A softer part of the song 'Survival' played as Lester stood heroically atop the pile.

"Is that not the ARC?" asked Emily, "after the creatures destroyed part of it?"

"Oh yeah, when you dug us out," said Jess.

Lester nodded. "Fortuitously, someone caught me standing majestically on top."

"Majestically?" asked Connor.

"Indeed."

The song continued to play, moving into the heavier rock sections. As it did, the camera focused on Lester's determined face. He shot with fury, felling several predators. They kept coming though, dozens of future predators swarming over the remains of the ARC.

"Oh, here's the big action showstopper," said Lester.

The line played, "And I choose to survive. Whatever it takes" as the future predators chased Lester while he retreated down the hill.

"Oh, no. They're about to get you!" cried Jess, nervously biting her nails.

"We know he survives. He's standing right there."

"Sh! Let the poor girl enjoy the riveting drama!" snapped Lester.

Becker and Matt chuckled.

"I think it's cool," said Connor, bobbing along to the rock song.

Just as Lester was about to be overcome, he turned and fired as Muse sang, "And I'll show my strength to the whole human race."

Lester kept up the brilliant assault. It was perfect beside the lyrics, "Vengeance is mine."

"Yay! Go Lester!" cried Jess.

Lester smiled. "I am dashing. I must say I look extremely majestic."

"You're hung up on 'majestic,' aren't you?" asked Abby.

"Indeed. It's the theme of the video, and I do pull it off marvelously."

"Lester, you could eat a grilled cheese sandwich to this song and it would look majestic," said Connor.

"Indeed. Fortunately, I do not."

Jess giggled. "I love the song, but how on earth did you get permission from the Olympic committee?"

"Are you joshing?" asked Lester. "We saved the whole bloody empire! I could get James Bond to parachute with me into a packed stadium if I asked."

"Someone's ego is 'majestic,' whispered Becker to Jess. She giggled but hushed him.

The song played out and the video ended. Everyone applauded, but there were far more laughs and giggles. Lester seemed to only hear the applause. He actually bowed.

"Exceptional, isn't it?"

"You mean fantastic."

"Oh, thank you, Captain," said Lester, smiling in appreciation.

"No, I mean fantastic, as in 'of fantasy."

Matt laughed. "I was going to offer the adjective, 'exaggerated."

Lester gasped. "How dare you! However, neither of you have my breeding or intellect so I forgive you."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Not at all."

Jess giggled. "It had a happy ending."

"Yes, I wanted it positive. Thank you for noticing, Miss Parker. Any more critiques?"

"Powerful?" suggested Abby.

"Yes, quite right."

"Ooh! I know. It was majestic!"

Lester beamed. "Exactly, and once again, Connor you've proven that you're the group genius."

Becker shook his head, as he and the others chuckled.

"Do have a response, Lady Merchant?"

"It was…unbelievable?"

"Hmm. Quite. Quite. I too find it hard to believe our outstanding results."

"I don't think that's what she meant," muttered Matt to Becker.

"Thank you all for the praise. It is duly noted."

"I didn't give praise," said Becker. "Did you hear me give praise?"

Matt shook his head. "Me either."

"I liked it," said Jess, "and if you want to compare ham-y-ness, I suggest you re-watch your videos."

"Ooh! Bam, Jess!" cried Connor. "Way to put them in their spot!"

Abby laughed and nodded.

Lester removed the DVD saying, "This concludes today's special treat," Lester said. "Leave the champagne and get out."

"Oh, we finished it," said Connor, tossing him the bottle.

They all left as Lester hollered, "Champagne guzzlers! Oh, but jolly good, leave the over-salted, calorie increasing popcorn! Neanderthals!"


	11. Chapter 11: Final Performance

Limelight, Chapter 11: Final Performance

Chuck, the video director, sauntered into Ops. Jess looked up and smiled. "HI! I thought you were done with us and moved on to real rock stars."

Chuck chuckled. "You guys save people. Others may be stars, but you guys are like gods."

Jess giggled. "You're really good with praise."

Chuck laughed. "It comes in handy when I deal with those so-called stars." He sighed. "I'm really going to miss this place. Filming here was a one of a kind experience."

"He he he. I bet!" said Jess, giggling. She turned back to the ADD.

"Are you having a lot of activity with the flashy thingies?"

Jess giggled. "You have a way with words, too. No, not too much trouble so far. We haven't had a single anomaly today."

"Cool! So, what other things can you do from your station?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Lots of stuff."

"Can you talk to the whole ARC at once?"

"Sure. This button broadcasts my voice over the intercom."

"Really?" Then, moving at lightning speed, he hit the button. "FYI: The ARC's final, brilliant video will air in the canteen in one hour. Cheers!"

"Chuck. You can't do that," she said, winking at him. That was what he said when she yelled "Cut!" on his video set.

He smirked. "Sorry. It won't happen again. This is my last performance, sort of a farewell to you fine people. Trust me, Jess. You want to check it out."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Oh, yeah. You do, I promise."

About an hour later, a skeleton crew had been assembled to run the ARC while the majority of staff gathered in the canteen.

"You realize if there are anomaly alerts or creature sightings we'll have to nip this performance in the bud?"

"Yes. Of course, Mr. Lester. It won't take long."

"Fine."

Chuck called for quiet. Then he hit play and the music began. Chuck appeared on screen. "It's been a blast ARC! In appreciation, I offer this little homage to you fine, heroic people…"

Words flashed on the screen. "The people of the ARC are selfless, professional, super-smart, capable, heroic, and damn fine-looking."

The canteen hollered and cheered.

Snapshots of the main team played to applause in the canteen. The team blushed.

On the screen Becker led his soldiers as they chased a group of raptors that were in turn chasing a panicked group of shoppers through the streets of downtown London. The soldiers defended the humans, taking down the raptors as "Save the World" by Swedish House Mafia played.

In the canteen wolf calls, whistles, and shouts of "Baby!" accompanied the ARC soldiers.

"You're so heroic," said Jess, resting her head on Becker's shoulder.

He blushed. "Just doing my job."

The song switched to "Hero," by Chad Kroeger. The line, "A hero can save us, I'm not going to stay here and wait," was sung as Connor ran toward an anomaly, a large Spinosaurus on his heels.

Shouts of "Temple!" filled the canteen.

Connor, watching the video, groaned. "That's the last time I listen to Becker. 'Lead it to the anomaly,' he said."

Becker laughed.

"Mate, it almost had me!"

"I had you covered."

The spinosaurus was at Connor's heels, snapping at his feet. Then an EMD blast hit it. It didn't fall unconscious, but it slowed so Connor could move away. He ran to the anomaly, skidding at the last moment, but the spinosaurus couldn't stop and it fell through the anomaly.

"See? Perfect plan," said Becker.

"Right," said Connor, unconvinced. "That whole scene looked awesome with the music, though."

"Thanks, Mate," said Chuck.

More scenes played: An ARC medic covered a wounded man with his own body as debris caused by pteranodons fell. Wounded people lay trapped inside crushed cars, screaming for help. A sea of rescuers, including ARC personnel, moved in to help, despite the raptors, smilodons and other creatures roaming free.

In another compilation of scenes, Lester aided a medic carrying wounded, Matt field dressed several bad wounds, and Becker comforted a dying soldier. He drew his last breath and Becker cried in Jess' arms. "Hero" continued to play and the canteen fell silent.

The music changed again. This time, Kerrie Roberts sang "Rescue Me."

"This is one my favorite parts," said Chuck. "I caution you, it's a bit…unsettling."

The line "This waking nightmare lingers," was sung as the camera focused on a school bus. Gray creatures crept up all around it. Screams and crying of children were heard over the music.

"Dire wolves," whispered Abby. "Oh my god."

"I heard about this," said Matt.

Becker nodded. "It happened while we were trapped inside the ARC."

The screams got louder as the wolves crept closer.

Jess dug her fingers into Becker's arm.

"I can't do it alone," sang Kerrie Roberts. "I'm reaching out. Rescue me…"

Then EMD blasts and fire from conventional weapons hit the wolves. Police and ARC forces descended on the wolves. They were able to drive them back, putting their own bodies between the school bus and the prehistoric killers.

"Thank the lord," said Lester, breathing out with relief. The whole canteen followed suit.

The battle raged: dire wolves getting the jump on some forces. A young policewoman was jumped and killed by a dire wolf.

"No!" screamed Jess, hiding her face in Becker's chest.

"Sorry, Jess. I wrestled with keeping that footage," said Chuck, "but the officer's family encouraged me to as a tribute to everyone who sacrificed and endangered their lives to help others."

Jess nodded. "I agree, but it's hard to watch."

"It is," said Lester. "Brave family."

Chuck nodded. "They are. They're proud of the young officer."

"As they should be," said Lester.

The song continued to play. The chorus "Rescue me," repeated as the kids were taken off the bus, clinging to their rescuers. They walked over the dead and unconscious dire wolves on the ground.

"That was intense," said Connor.

"It was," agreed Chuck. "It was Armageddon, after all."

The canteen grunted in agreement.

"Now comes the lighter touches," said Chuck.

"Pretty woman," was sung by Roy Orbison, as Jess marched down an ARC hall. The camera focused on of her red, sparkly heels then traveled up her legs.

"Watch the camera angles!" screamed her boyfriend. The canteen laughed.

The camera closed in on the ruffles of her bright orange skirt. Then other scenes rapidly played, all focusing on her short skirts.

"You're a dead man, Chuck," snarled Becker through clenched teeth.

"Me? She's the one that wears them!"

Becker glared at him.

"Please don't kill me. I just got hired to do a video with One Direction."

Jess laughed. "I won't let him."

"You're an angel, Jess," he said.

Now it was Abby's face on screen and "Talk to the Animals," was sung by Sammy Davis Jr.

The canteen laughed. Abby giggled with glee. "Perfect!"

Clips of Abby on the job played. She giggled as Syd and Nancy brushed affectionately against her legs. Rex flew overhead, landing on Abby's shoulder. Monte ate vegetation from her hands. A caged smilodon growled as Abby pointed defiantly at the glass. "Don't get temperamental with me!"

The canteen laughed.

"That's our Abby," said Connor, kissing her.

It was Emily's turn. She gracefully glided across the screen as Chris Young sang "She's Got this Thing About Her."

Matt smiled. "She does indeed." Emily smiled.

She was shown on screen, smiling pleasantly, blushing daintily, and conducting herself with elegance.

Then she shot four predators with an EMD, knifed a carnivorous beaver-like thing in the head, and even disarmed a looter. Then she looked at the screen and smiled graciously.

The canteen shook with applause and laughter.

"At least she's still elegant when she goes on a rampage," said Lester, dryly.

Emily smiled.

"OI! You got the ladies looking smooth, what about us guys?" asked Connor.

"Actually, Connor. It's the guys' turn now."

Matt walked across a dance floor to "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. The dancers were huddled to the sides, watching as a large flying creature circled above their heads. Matt confidentially strutted over, and brought the thing down with an EMD blast. The crowd cheered and Matt smirked at the camera.

The music died down as a big bouncer got in Matt's face. "You need to pay to be in the club."

"I'm here on a mission of public safety."

The bouncer said, "Sorry. Owner's orders" and he pointed to sleazy-looking guy.

The crowd booed, joined by the canteen audience.

The owner smiled smugly. "Thanks for taking care of the pest problem. Sorry, though. Everyone pays. What you gonna do about it?"

Matt looked at the camera and just as "Hot Mess" started playing again, he EMD'd the guy. The crowd cheered and canteen cheered wildly.

"So that is what that lawsuit was about then," said Lester.

"Sorry," said Matt.

"Don't apologize!" cried Becker. "Atta boy!"

The canteen laughed. On screen, the dance audience applauded, the bouncer shrugged and moved away, and the bartender offered Matt a drink on the house. Matt accepted the drink, and smiled to the camera.

"Drinking on the job is against ARC policy, Anderson," said Lester.

Matt laughed. "I'm Irish. We never turn down a drink."

The canteen laughed. "You are the man," said Chuck. "I had to include that bit. It was too cool."

"Yes, public brawling and drunkenness are often droll," said Lester.

"I was hardly drunk," said Matt.

"No more drinking or brawling, I promise," said Chuck.

The pictures and music changed.

"I would walk 500 miles," sang the Proclaimers from their song "I'm Gonna Be" as Connor appeared, anomaly device in hand. "I see the readings, but where's the anomaly?"

He walked around as a furless monkey-ish thing jumped down behind him. He didn't turn. He hadn't heard the creature. Connor walked around, the monkey thing following.

The canteen giggled.

"It's cute," said Jess.

"Yeah. I hated to send them back actually."

"Them?" asked Matt.

Connor chuckled. "Keep watching. I'm sure the camera will show you why…yep," he said as on the screen another monkey dropped down. Now Connor had two shadows.

Abby chuckled, "And you still have no clue!" she cried.

Connor shook his head. "They were quiet."

"Must have been," said Becker, laughing along with the rest of the canteen as more monkey things dropped down. Connor soon was striding along with eight of the things following behind him.

"Connor, you're as alert as a rock!" cried Becker, laughing.

Then there was an abrupt change of music. Adam Lambert's Strut played.

Becker and six of his men suddenly strutted in sync, all wearing sunglasses.

"Ooh, dashing," said Jess. "When the fan girls see this we'll be hiding for months."

"No Jess, this is a private video for ARC staff. It isn't going public," said Chuck.

"That's a relief," said Becker.

"Really. Maybe I'll have you all to myself soon," she said.

Back in the video, Becker and the men moved as one entity, striding with a certain macho air. They headed across an alley, straight for an anomaly. Then a bunch of shady-looking blokes stepped in front of it. They stared the ARC men down, but Becker and the men kept strutting forward. One guy stepped out in front of the captain and they had a few words.

Then Becker belted the guy.

"Baby, you should be friendlier."

"Jess, he was a vigilante."

The decked guy's friends moved in on the Captain, but his men intercepted. They each took a bloke, and within seconds all the vigilantes were on the ground.

Becker moved in on the anomaly and closed it. He then turned around, and led his men back across the alley. All of them were once more in sync, and strutting with machismo.

More hoots and whistles and shouts of "Baby!" filled the canteen.

Becker smiled, as Jess giggled in his arms. "I love it. I want a copy!" she cried.

"I'll fix you up," said Chuck. "Finally, we end our time at the ARC with…"

Lester's face filled the screen.

"Oh, quite right," said Lester.

Then ZZ top began to play. As Lester strode across the ARC in the video, the group sang, "Clean shirt, new shoes…" and the canteen began laughing.

"What? I look brilliant," said Lester.

ZZ top kept singing, "silk suit, black tie…"

"I am always properly attired."

The group reached the famous line, "Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."

The canteen cheered. Several ladies blew Lester kisses.

"It's true, you know," he said smugly.

Lester now appeared on screen in a compilation of scenes, as Connor provided an impromptu play by play. "Here's Lester delegating to his minions. Now, he's ranting into his phone. Here he's yelling at Jess to do menial labor she didn't sign up for."

Jess giggled hysterically, still collapsed across Becker's lap.

Connor went on: "Lester is now quoting some obscure government policy. He's on the phone again, probably trying to get that knighthood…."

"And…" interrupted Lester. "Looking fabulous."

The crowd canteen erupted with cheers.

Chuck laughed. "Seriously, we have one last bit."

The screen went black and then ARC personnel pictures flew across the screen one after another. Followed by the words, "A grateful nation…world thanks you."

Once more the canteen was cheering and clapping widely.

Chuck gave a bow, and turned off the DVD. "That concludes my video workings at this…unusual facility."

They kept cheering. They were so loud Chuck could only make out what the main team, ARC director and chief coordinator yelled.

"We'll miss you!"

"No, we won't, at all. You're lucky you can still walk under your own power."

"Call me, if you do more sci-fi vids."

"It is fascinating that one can spend an entire lifetime making 'videos."

"Indeed. Moreover, it's amazing some people sit an entire lifetime on a couch, watching this drivel on telly."

"Can I have a copy of my scenes? What, Emily? I'm amazing! Seriously, I missed my calling!"

"Good job. You know, Lester, Rex is still waiting for his sauna."

Author's Note: End of the Limelight stories. Thanks to the following youtube posters for the song selections used in any of the limelight stories: xsillymarelillyx, asyouxlikeit, Xtoo10, Icefireheart, littlebluebox1. These authors own videos that I know I heard the songs from first. I feel compelled to list them for that reason. You may have a video to one of the songs I used but I probably was already familiar with the song, so you are not listed.


End file.
